Ben: A Minecraft Story Part 5
This is the part five in the Ben: A Minecraft Story series. Characters Ben Tommy Jessica Ralph John Wool Races Creator Wonderful Withers Member 1 Wonderful Withers Member 2 Creepy Creepers Member 1 Creepy Creepers Member 2 Archer Skeleton Summary Ben has luckily survived the explosion, created by the 500 blocks of TNT place by the Bomber. He has been sent to a hospital, and a girl named Jessica heals him. After, he meets a person with the name Tommy, and they will continue the adventure to win the the PvP match together... Story Jessica: You are free to go, patient. Ben: Thank you. Ben walks outside. He sees trees, grass, and flowers. Next to the hospital, are two men on the same team. Ralph (whispers): '' Oh look Johnny, it's a player on team blue.'' John (whispers): Cool. Ralph: We're on red! He's blue! Get him! Ben: Did I hear something? I must be hearing things. Ralph (whispers): Shoot him with your bow, Johnny! John: For the ninety-third time, Ralph, it's John. John pulls out a bow and some arrows from his inventory. Ralph: He has iron boots, an iron helmet, diamond chestplate, and enchanted Ieggings. John: He's better then you. You have only gold armor, Ralph. Ralph: Are you making fun of me!?!? C'mon, let's just KILL this guy! John shoots an arrow. John: Frick! Missed by an inch! Stay still, jerk! Ben: I think I'm hearing things. John shoots Ben, hitting him in the back. Ben: My back hurts... hey! I see you two! Ben gets out his sword. Ralph: Enchanted legs AND sword!? Ben smacks Ralph many times. Ralph drinks a healing potion he stole from the hospital, while John fires arrows at Ben. Ben destroys Ralph, and is now his turn to destroy John. John gets out his sword, shining in the sunlight. Then Ben understands what he's holding: a diamond sword. The iron sword and diamond sword clash together. John smacks Ben in the chest. Ben slices John. Ben wins the battle by slicing John's face. Ben: We both have a scar on the face now. In a forest, a boy named Tommy is getting shot multiple times by a skeleton. Tommy is wearing leather armor and is holding a stone sword. Ben destroys the skeleton. Ben puts his sword next to Tommy's neck. Tommy: Spare me! We're on the same team! Ben: You're on team blue? Ben helps Tommy get up. Tommy thanks Ben. Ben: What's that building? Tommy: Dunno, but let's check it out! Wool Races Creator: Hello? Want to join the wool races? Ben and Tommy: Sure! WRC: What team? Creepy Creepers is taken. So you can be Wonderful Withers or Deadly Dragons. Ben and Tommy: Deadly Dragons... WRC: You are in lane 3. Ben and Tommy run to lane 3, and find a chest with their team costumes: A full set of leather armor that has been dyed black, and an ender dragon head. Tommy: We chose the awesomest team. Ben: What's your name? Tommy: Tommy. Ben: Mine is Ben. Soon, people arrive and volunteer for Wonderful Withers. they put on their costumes, which were gray leather boots, a black leather tunic and leggings, and a wither skeleton skull. WRC: WELCOME TO THE WOOL RACES! IN THIS YOU MUST AVOID TRAPS AND RACE TO THE END! THE FIRST PERSON OR TEAM TO COLLECT THE WOOL IS THE WINNER!!!!!!! WRC: 3... 2... 1... GO! Ben and Tommy run as fast as possible. Tommy: Careful! Don't step on the string! It's going to set off a trap! Ben: Thanks! In the Creepy Creepers section, a person accidentally steps on the string and activates a lava trap, which causes him to burn to death. Creepy Creepers Member 2: I knew he would die 'cause of his clumsiness. I need to run!!! Ben and Tommy run into a room, and on the wall there is a sign. It says "What is the Minecraft version at the time?" There are 3 answers: 1.8, 1.10, and 1.13. Ben: It's 1.13! The two get it correct. Then there is another question. It's "What is the pig in Minecraft Story Mode?" The 3 answers are Reuben, Wilbur, and Joey. Ben: Wilbur? Charlotte's Web. Reuben? That's story mode. Joey? I don't know any pigs named Joey. They choose Reuben. Tommy: A staircase! They walk up the staircase. An archer sees the two walking up the staircase. He gets out his bow, and aims at Ben. He fires an arrow, hitting Ben in the arm. Ben falls off the staircase and into the grassy field. Tommy: Ben! NOO! Tommy: I guess I'll have to do this by myself... Tommy runs up the staircase, and finds the members of the Wonderful Withers. He smacks one of them in the face. The other one runs to the wool, but Tommy stabs him. Tommy: That's MINE!!! Tommy holds the wool in his hands. WRC: Deadly Dragons WIN!!! WRC: Go to diamond stand! Wonderful Withers, go to gold stand! Creepy Creepers, iron stand! Tommy rushes to Ben. Tommy: Ben? Ben: Tommy! Tommy: I stole the wool, so we WON!! Ben: Yes! They go to diamond stand and celebrate their victory. Ben and Tommy: YES!!! Next Category:Stories Category:Ben: A Minecraft Story Series Category:WitherStormGamer's Articles